


Come to Bed, Granger

by geekiebeekie, SyrenGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Body Positivity, Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, Come Kink, Come Marking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Fanart, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey
Summary: It had been nine months since the birth of their son and not a day went by where he didn't feel complete awe at all the ways his life had been blessed.Especially today,Draco thought with a smirk.---After navigating the early and tireless days of parenthood, Hermione and Draco take time alone for themselves as Draco reclaims what once was his.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 47
Kudos: 585
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad, Come As You Are





	Come to Bed, Granger

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by many of the wonderfully fluffy and wholesome Dramione comics by the talented, kumatan0720. Do yourself a favor and check out her [Tumblr](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com).

Hermione stood in the door of the nursery gazing down into the cot fondly at her fair-haired son. Scorpius was sleeping soundly — _at last_ — his pudgy hand curled around his soft toy, a fuzzy white ferret. Harry had gifted it as a joke when they'd brought their little dragon home from the hospital, but it quickly became Scorpius' favourite cuddly toy - much to Draco's annoyance. 

It had been a rough night for both mother and son. 

The trouble started when Draco had flooed — ten minutes after he should've been home for his favourite dinner that she'd lovingly prepared for him: a lobster risotto starter, Beef Wellington, and chocolate fondant for dessert — to apologetically let her know that he'd be working late at the Ministry tonight.

Everything had gone downhill from there. Scorpius didn't want to eat his dinner without Draco to sing to him as he ate and had thrown his spoon in a fit of pique. After Hermione finally coaxed him into eating, he went to sit in his sulking corner and refused to come out until he started nodding off.

Then, Scorp's treasured green dragon pyjamas were nowhere to be found. She'd already given the house elves the night off — a thank you for their help with such a complicated dinner — and didn't want to bother them. Besides, she was sure his blue Quidditch jymjams would be a suitable alternative. Hermione could not have been more wrong.

When she dressed him for bed in the _wrong_ pyjamas, he had given her the most wounded look of betrayal — his bottom lip quivering and grey eyes brimming over with tears — it made her heart ache, even now. She'd had to sing Goodnight Sweet Dragon, the lullaby she'd made up for him, at least five times before he finally calmed down enough to fall asleep.

Motherhood was not nearly as effortless as Molly Weasley had made it seem. However, even on the hard days, or nights in this instance, Hermione wouldn't trade it for the world. She had been so focused on survival throughout most of her school years, all thoughts of domestic bliss and motherhood had seemed like an unrealistic pipe dream. But that dream had come true and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was living proof. 

Strong arms encircled her waist, pulling Hermione out of her reverie.

"Hey, you," she spoke softly, "Glad you made it home safe. What was the international emergency this time? Did Bingsley forget to file papers in triplicate again? Or did he send the proposal to the wrong government for the fourth time in a row?"

"How did you guess? He really couldn't be more incompetent if he tried. Everyone in the DIMC keeps begging me to bring you back early — Theo even suggested dragging you by your hair if need be."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her laughter at that thought.

"Well, you can tell Theo I'm not changing my mind and to keep his hair-pulling proclivities to himself, or I'll sic Daphne on him." 

She turned to look at Draco, the corners of her lips tugging down in a slight frown. The shadow of stubble on his jaw, his slightly wrinkled shirt, and the creases around his eyes were all cause for concern.

"Have you had dinner, yet?"

"If you call the slop they serve in the canteen 'dinner', then yes."

"Oh you poor put-upon soul, forced to eat high tea like a commoner," she teased, "Well, I have your favourites under a stasis charm in the kitchen if you'd like."

"I'd rather have you," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Come to bed, Granger."

She fought the knowing smile that crept in her lips, his tone and the way his palm drifted over her waist hint enough to infer his meaning.

Hermione had barely walked through the door of their bedroom before Draco had her pinned to the wall. His hips pressed into hers, holding her in place as his hand drifted possessively over her curves and lips found her neck.

"This takes me back," she said with a smile as she tilted her head to expose her throat to his hungry kisses. "What's got you all riled up?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Draco murmured into her skin, his lips unwilling to leave her throat just yet. His hands slipped into her blouse and cupped her breasts, squeezing roughly. She bit back a moan as he began to roll her nipples between his long fingers, expertly working them into stiffened peaks.

"And what — oh _fuck_!" Hermione squealed as he twisted her nipple, just hard enough to hurt in all the ways he knew she loved. 

"You said to give it another week for your milk to dry up," he growled as he continued to abuse her nipples, "It's been a week and I'm not waiting a second longer."

With that his hands left her breasts, gripped her blouse, and tore through the delicate fabric. Yes it was expensive, but what good was a vault full of galleons if he couldn't ruin the occasional piece of clothing for the sake of expediency? 

Draco took a moment to appreciate the view. Light bruises were already forming on her creamy skin from his overzealous attentions, her beautiful tits heaving in her black lace bra. _Perhaps she did remember after all_.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as he trailed his fingers gently up her torso, caressing her fading stretch marks with as much love as he could put into a single touch. It had been nine months since the birth of their son and not a day went by where he didn't feel complete awe at all the ways his life had been blessed. 

_Especially today_ , Draco thought with a smirk. His goal remembered, he worked his hands up and over the generous slopes of her breasts - his fingertips leaving fiery trails of sensation in their wake as he slid the lace cups down. He plucked her exposed nipples, they were darker now than before she had breastfed Scorpius but that made little difference to Draco. She was always perfect to him.

Draco slid one hand to the back of her neck. His fingers tangled in her wild curls, urgently pulling her in for a heated kiss as he manoeuvered her to their waiting bed. He impatiently tugged off the tattered remains of her blouse, deftly removed her pesky bra, and let his fingers roam over every bit of her exposed flesh before they fell onto the bed together.

"Do you have any idea just how much I've missed this?" He said as he nuzzled his face between her breasts, savouring the feel of the pillowy flesh enveloping him. 

It had been ages since he could engage in heavy breast play, her milk would letdown extremely easily when she was aroused and neither of them cared much to explore that particular kink. And while he loved his son, sharing did not come easy or naturally to Draco — especially when it came to Hermione. 

Well now it was time to reclaim his territory, and he knew just the way to do it. He started by kissing and licking up each generous curve, cruelly denying her nipples the satisfaction of his tongue until Hermione was whimpering with need. She slipped her fingers into his silky, white-blond strands and tried to tug his mouth to where she wanted it. 

"Cheeky witch." Draco was having none of that and with a wandless _Incarcerous_ , her hands were quickly bound together. He paused in his ministrations to pull her bound wrists above her head where a sticking charm would keep them in place.

He sat up and summoned a bottle of oil, pouring a liberal amount onto her tits. He was completely enthralled as the viscous liquid streamed down her lush curves to pool at her sternum. The binding was intended as more of a power move than anything, but the sight of her - hands bound above her head and heaving breasts dripping with oil - _begging_ for his attention and worship - it was enough to make him salivate as blood rushed south, filling his rapidly hardening cock.

With a hungry growl he began working the oil into her flesh, squeezing her breasts between his slick palms. 

"I'll free your hands, if you promise to behave yourself, love." Despite trying to wrangle some authority into his words, his voice was low and breathy with arousal. 

Hermione stuck out her tongue in response. Draco just smiled and brought his mouth to hover over one of her nipples. They were hard as a rock and just begging for attention. 

"Don't you want to squeeze your lovely tits nice and tight for me while I fuck them?" His words came out in hot puffs of air over her neglected nipples. His lips were so close, she could almost feel them brushing against her pebbled flesh. 

He opened his mouth wide and lowered it to her breast, encasing her nipple in the warm cavern. But just when she allowed herself to believe relief was in sight, she realized that was all he was doing — holding her nipple inside his mouth with only his hot, wet breath to caress it. Hermione let out a strangled moan of frustration.

"Fine! I'll behave. Just please, for the love of Merlin — do _something_!"

With a wave of his hand, her bonds were released, though Hermione hardly noticed. She was far too wrapped up in the sensation of his teeth biting into her nipple while sucking on it with a starved hunger. Her hips arched up into his — seeking friction to quell the growing ache between her thighs. They both let out a moan when his throbbing erection slipped easily through her slick folds. He pumped his hips slowly, grinding himself against her clit before pulling away to straddle her torso.

Draco ran his tongue over his lips, dry from the heavy breaths that came out in puffs as he watched his wife arch her back. She took her time, relishing his watchful gaze as she ran her palms over her heaving breasts, her fingers pressing down on the marks he'd left earlier and causing her to release a wistful sigh at the sensation. Her second sigh came out in the form of his name, whispered and lingering in the electric air between them as she let her fingers — one after the other — roll over her hardened nipples. 

She glanced up at him to find his eyes lingering on her chest. Her breasts shined from the bit of light that reflected in the slick oil, and Hermione slowly squeezed them together, soft curve meeting soft curve in alluring invitation. 

Hermione let out a quiet moan, matching his, as his cock slid between her breasts. It was burning against her waiting skin, heavy as it pressed against her sternum. He slid his hips forward until the head of his cock poked through between her glistening tits.

"F-f-fuck!" Draco exclaimed, leaning over to support his weight on the headboard as the sensation and sight took him by surprise. "Sweet Salazar, witch."

There was something so utterly arousing about the way Draco watched her, his eyes growing misty and breath hitching in his chest with each squeeze of her hands, trapping his rigid cock between her creamy, slippery breasts. The attention filled her head like a drug and she sought to chase the high of his moans. The edge of Hermione’s lips twisted as she gazed up at him under thick seductive lashes, her thumb drawing circles over her nipples that hardened for him.

“S-so beautiful,” he groaned.

The words warmed Hermione’s heart like the sight of his cock warmed the spot between her thighs.

She reached for his hands, replacing each with her own as she trailed her palms in tantalizing lines down her body. Draco’s eyes did not leave her face, watching as her fingers found their way in her slippery folds and a breathy moan passed her lips while she toyed with herself. One hand drew delightful little circles on her clit while the other slipped into her dripping entrance.

Hermione’s lips had parted with each involuntary ‘oh’ of pleasure, rendering her mouth perfectly available for Draco’s languid thrusts. He squeezed the soft, pillowy flesh, letting his own thumbs stimulate her sensitive nipples. 

“Is this what you missed?” Hermione murmured against the hot head of his cock before capturing it in her mouth and giving it a generous suck. 

Her lips were equally pillowy, tongue equally soft, and Draco let his head fall back as a deep groan passed his lips. The sound of his cock sliding between wet breasts mingled with each slippery slick of her fingers thrusting into herself.

Draco didn't seem to know what to look at - the sight of his cock between her gorgeous, feminine tits; the way she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her sweet sounds; or the way her brow furrowed and creased in pleasure with each thrust of her fingers — timed to match his own thrusts between her flesh. 

She could tell by the way his breathing changed, shallow and unstable, and by the saltiness of the precum that coated her tongue, that her husband was close. 

The thought of it was enough to get her to squeeze around her own fingers and let out a low groan against his head, her muscles tensing and releasing as she found her own climax. She sucked hard against his cock, her orgasm rippling through her as a blessed image for Draco to take in. The sight of it, the sound, the smell caused his hips to buck and cock to twitch against her. He gripped her tits hard, his fingers leaving indentations against the supple skin as his thumb dragged over the pebbled peaks of her nipples. 

With a final thrust and a low guttural moan, Draco arched his hips back, his cock slipping out of her mouth and spilling his hot seed over her breasts. He coated her ivory skin with glistening ribbons of come, watching as it dripped down over her nipples and following the glorious curve of her chest. He released his tense grip from her right breast, his index and middle fingers trailing over the softened skin to scoop some of his hot come up as he brought it to her lips.

He could see the flush of Hermione's face in her post-climax glow. He licked his own lips as he watched hers part for him before he slipped his come-coated fingers into his mouth. 

Despite his very recent release, Draco's cock twitched at the sight, and even moreso as she sucked his fingers clean. He hissed in approval as he drew his wet fingers out of her before his palms pressed over her glistening skin, rubbing in the creamy come as he admired the way it made his wife's already perfect body even more delectable.

The exhaustion began to creep in as he came down from the high of his release. He lowered himself next to Hermione, gripping her hip to pull her close as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"You're so magnificent," Draco murmured; his fingers began to wander, as they frequently did around his wife, before he settled on lightly stroking her belly. His touch was worshipful and adoring, as though she were a goddess made flesh and he was a supplicant at her feet.

"Every inch of you is just _perfect_." 

Hermione snorted inelegantly in response.

"Oh yes, behold my perfect stubborn belly fat complete with stretch marks." Hermione joked, mostly. 

While she didn't focus overmuch on appearances, she was still adjusting to the ways motherhood had changed her body and all the insecurities that came with it.

"Precisely. Your stubborn belly fat and stretch marks from when you carried our son. Everything you see as an imperfection is just physical proof that you gave me the greatest gift ever - and I cherish each and every one."

Hermione tried, and failed, to hold back the tears at his tender words. She rolled over to look at him and opened her mouth to respond. She wanted to tell him how sweet his words were, how overwhelmingly in love she was with him, how grateful she was to carry his child and bring their love into this physical world. But, as she gazed into his clear grey eyes, words escaped her. She was lost in the love she found there, suddenly at home in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading this smuffy goodness as much as we enjoyed writing it. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow [geekiebeekie](https://geekiebeekie.tumblr.com) and [SyrenGrey](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
